Episode 6838 (8th April 2014)
"Realising her eating disorder is driving David to despair, Priya decides to see a GP, but when she is told it will take time to be referred to a specialist, she storms out of the appointment and goes missing; Ross and Victoria cause a stir after spending the night together, with Adam feeling a pang of jealousy; and Kerry pulls out all the stops to prove she deserves a job in Bernice's salon, giving Pearl a Helen Mirren-style makeover." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Victoria narrowly misses Andy as she leaves Dale View after spending the night with Ross, but bumps into Adam who realises she has spent the night with him. Bernice is delighted when she discovers that her application for a loan has been successful. Kerry continues to push for a job but is given the brush off. David struggles with Priya when he can't get her to eat anything. Pearl asks Kerry to give her an Helen Mirren-style makeover in an effort to impress Bernice. Priya overhears David worrying about her to Alicia and decides she needs to take action. Laurel blurts out to Marlon that she thinks he's being selfish and cruel letting April grow up without knowing she has family. When Diane chips in with her advice, Marlon begins to feel unsure about his actions. Priya vists the GP with David and asks for help but she's told she might have to wait a week or two. Wanting immediate treatment, she storms out and goes missing. Victoria complains to Diane that she spent the night with someone last night and now he won't return her calls. Ross interrupts Adam's night in with Katie as he continues to ignore Victoria's calls. Katie's suspicious when Adam shows signs of jealousy. Diane finds out from Marlon that Victoria spent the night with Ross. Kerry shows off Pearl's makeover in the pub. Bernice is still unimpressed but when Pearl insists all the ladies at the poker club will all want a makeover when they see her, she agrees to give her a one-month trial. Priya turns up at Hotten General begging for help. She tells David, Rishi and Alicia that she's checked herself into a clinic. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Nurse - Amy Forrest Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room *David's - Shop floor *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, Hallway *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen, Exterior *Emmerdale Village Institute *Hotten General Hospital - Reception *Abbott Lane Surgery Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes